


It's a Wonderful Life

by aeoleus



Series: Challenges [4]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Adoption, Alex is just really cute basically, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Foster Care, Gen, It's just really cute guys, M/M, getting better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 22:44:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9094048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeoleus/pseuds/aeoleus
Summary: On Alex's second Christmas with the Washington's, George and Martha surprise him with a pretty permanent present.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello hello! 
> 
> This takes place after The Challenges We're Facing and makes 1000× times more sense if you read that first. 
> 
> But if you're lazy like me, here's what you need to know: Alex was fostered by the Washingtons. At this point he's lived there for about 18 months. He's been dating John for about 9 months. Oh, and roughly a year before, John, Laf, and Alex got into a really bad car crash, hence Alex's leg braces.

“Alex, wake up,” 

Alex groaned and tried to burrow deeper into his blankets. Why was this house so cold? George had this weird obsession with keeping the house at 68° at all times. 

“Aleeeex.” 

Alex blindly swatted in front of him, unwilling to lift his head from the pillow, and was satisfied when Laf yelped. 

“Alex, it’s Christmas!  _ Merde,  _ I will drag your sorry ass downstairs myself if I have to,  _ comprenez vous?”  _ Laf threatened. Alex groaned and rolled over. 

“Yeah, yeah, I got it…”

His window was still dark, and the alarm at his nightstand confirmed his suspicions. 

“Laf, it’s six-fucking-thirty in the morning.” 

“Your point?” Laf crossed his arms. “It’s Christmas!” 

Alex rolled his eyes and gestured for Laf to hand him his leg braces. He locked them on tight. 

“Gimme that sweatshirt?” He motioned at a tie-dye University of Maryland sweatshirt hanging off his chair. Laf handed it to him, but looked at it funny. 

“Isn’t that John’s?” 

“No.” Alex answered quickly. He pulled it on. It still smelled like John- coffee and Old Spice. “Okay, yes.” 

“ _ I  _ gave that to him for Christmas last year!” Laf said indignantly. “Now he’s just gonna give it to you? I am offended.” 

“Look at it this way,” Alex assured his foster-brother as he stood up slowly. “He loved it so much he wanted to give it to the person he loved the most. Is that better?” Laf pulled a face and made retching sounds as they walked slowly down the hallway.

“Hell no, that’s worse! I’m going to just pretend he hated it and left it here to get rid of it. That's better than this 'love’,” he made air-quotations. “you speak of.”

“There’s that Christmas spirit, Marie Joseph.” Alex patted his arm. 

* * *

 

George and Martha made appearances not too long after, Martha heading straight for the coffee Alex had made while George collapsed on the couch. 

“Laf, I think you exhaust me more now than when you were little.” He groaned as Laf put tinsel in his hair. 

“I think you mean you love me more.” Laf said. 

“Yeah, sure.” George said. 

 

“Thanks for making coffee,” Martha said. She handed him a mug.

“No problem. Laf let me get like three hours of sleep last night so we were gonna need it.” Alex said. Martha laughed, then leaned in and kissed his forehead.

“Merry Christmas, Alex.” 

“Merry Christmas,” 

* * *

 

It was a “good haul”, as Laf called. Laf got a new phone, tickets to a DC United game, and a skydiving coupon. (Martha covered her face at that one, yelling that if Laf was injured she’d kill him herself.)

Alex got several novels from George on social issues and economics, even a biography of the first Treasury secretary. 

“Some nerd wrote a musical about him, isn't that weird?” Laf said. 

New clothes were always appreciated, and George also got him tickets to a taping of the Colbert Report. 

* * *

 

Laying on the couch, covered in the blanket plastered with his obnoxious face that Laf had gifted him, Alex couldn't help feeling so safe. Soft piano played in the background, Martha had built a fire. Laf was sitting on the ground below him, programming his new phone and humming. Martha and George were sitting together on the couch, whispering conspiratorily. They looked up suddenly. 

“Actually, Alex, we have one more gift for you.” George said. 

“You do? This was a lot already, I-I don't think I need anything else-” 

“No, you’re gonna want this one.” Martha said. She took out a large flat box from behind the tree and handed it to him. Alex sat up and began to tear off the paper. It was a frame, Alex could see that. He ripped off the last piece and began to read the paper framed.

“Oh my God.” He muttered. 

 

_ This document serves to notify Alexander Hamilton that his foster parents, George and Martha Washington, are requesting his  adoption through the District of Columbia Department of Families and Children.  _

 

_...Requesting his adoption… _

 

Underneath the document were two pictures: one of Alex about a week after he was found, looking sick and weak, smiling vacantly for the camera. His hair hung in his face. The other picture was taken last month. Him, John, and Laf grinning at the camera. He looked so much happier. So much healthier. And he was. 

 

He looked up to find Martha kneeling in front of him. Her eyes with shiny.

“You’re crying,” Alex noted. Martha laughed and wiped at her eyes. 

“So are you!” She said. Alex was surprised to find that his cheeks were wet. He gripped the frame tightly. Adoption. He’d belong, forever. He threw his arms around Martha and sobbed  _ yes, yes, yes, thank you, thank you, thank you. _

 

He let go after a few minutes. George was standing behind her, smiling. He was even crying a little. Alex looked at him, and George bent down and hugged him tightly. 

 

Even Laf hugged him, though he gave him a noogie as he let go. 

“Listen, kid, after the car accident, we thought we’d lost you. We thought you were gone.” George’s voice cracked. “Laf and John and you, you’re our kids, and we want you to feel like it.” 

 

Alex laughed, wiping away his tears. He hugged the frame to his chest. 

“You guys were the best thing that ever happened to me. I don't want to know what would have happened if I didn't meet you. You’ve done so much for me. I’m just, I’m so happy!” 

Martha smiled. 

“Merry Christmas, Alex.” 

“And a happy new year!” Laf cheered. 


End file.
